Little Lord
by Shadra1997
Summary: The mighty Lord Megatron was accidently turned into a Sparkling and Soundwave has to take care of him. Will Knockout and Shockwave be able to find a cure? And what about Starscream? Will he use this opportunity to terminate Megatron once and for all? Find out here. Rated M, because of swearing (and maybe character death) in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Authors Note:

This story is written in Soundwaves POV (most of the time)

_Italic: Soundwaves thoughts_

**Thick: Records played by Soundwave**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or any of its characters. They belong to Hasbro.

* * *

Little Lord

Prologue:

It was a normal day onboard the Nemesis. I was doing my normal work, monitoring the ship and its travellers and decoding the last coordinates of the relics as Lord Megatron entered the, apart from me, empty control bridge.

"Soundwave, how is you progress with finding the left relics?", questioned Lord Megatron, me, his IO. But instead of answering I tipped on the keyboard and stepped aside, allowing my Lord to see the screen. "Good work Soundwave! Now, open a ground bridge to these coordinates!", playing a record of Megatrons voice, I said: **"Starscream, go and find the relic...!"** "Play the rest of the record." **"...and beware if you fail me again!"** "Does this answer you question?" I nodded. _I fully understood, Megatron has punished Starscream after his failure with the last relic. Starscream is a disgrace for all the Decepticons, but Megatron won't throw him out! But, who am I to judge Lord Megatron? _

On my visor appeared a number of different cybertronian symbols. "Forge of Solus Primus…, I see! Well, open the ground bridge!" Right behind Megatron appeared a portal, which he entered, just in time as a scratched and damaged Starscream walked into the control room.

Stumbling and tripping Starscream walked in and looked from me to the open portal and back to me. Walking towards the control panel in order to get informed, Starscream suddenly tripped and barged into me. We crashed into the control panel and the ground bridge vanished before is appeared again and finally explodes, flooding the room in bright lights. _Of course, Starscream appears and suddenly everything goes wrong! What have I expected? _I pushed him away from me and he fell right onto the floor. He whined. _Wimp! _As I looked in the direction of the ground bridge, I froze… Where the ground bridge a few minutes ago was, sat now… a sparkling…. but not just any sparkling, it was… "Lord Megatron?" Starscream shouted.

I slowly made my way to the Sparkling, Starscream right behind me. As I reached, well, my little lord, he looked up at me with bright purple optics. His optics showed no fear, instead they showed… recognition? _Does he recognize me? Has just Lord Megatrons body shrinked and his memories along with his personality were still as previously? _Suddenly the Sparkling reached up with his little arms and looked up at me expectantly. _What does he want?_ "Aww, little Sparkling Megatron wants to be hold by you, Soundwave! Isn't this sweat?" Starscream said mocking. _He wants to be hold? By me? This is just… awkward! _I did not move and the optics of the little creature filled with Energon tears and his lips trembled. "You make him cry, Soundwave!" **"Stop being ridiculous and do something useful!" **I lightly pushed Starscream forward and pointed with my finger to the Sparkling. "Alright, alright! There is no reason to snap at me!" Starscream bend down and put Megatron on his arm, who in return stopped whimpering. "What now? Shall we bring him to Shockwave?" I nodded. "Whatever…" He started walking and I followed close behind. _What a surprise. He is not stumbling anymore… _With that, we made our way to Knockout and Shockwave, who hopefully find a cure for this mess.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review! :)

There will be a lot of Soundwave/Sparkling Megatron moments in the next chapters. If you have any ideas tell me, I am open for everything. Maybe I will even use them! ;)

Maybe the Autobots will be mentioned in later chapters, but the main part will be about the Decepticons!


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Here you go. Chapter 1 of my story. Don't worry there will be more fluffy moments between Sparkling Megatron and Soundwave in later chapters! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or its characters. Hasbro does!

_Italic: Soundwaves thoughts_

**Thick: Records played by Soundwave**

* * *

Little Lord - Chapter 1

Arrived in the Medbay Starscream sat the Sparkling on a berth and we waited for Shockwave and Knockout, who I informed to come. We did not wait long till their arrival. "What is so important that I have to interrupt my waxing program and...", Knockout froze dead in his tracks as he saw Lord Megatron, and Shockwave bumped right into him. "Watch out for the paint!" Soundwave yelled, but Shockwave ignored him as he slowly approached the, on his own fingers nibbling, Sparkling.

"How can something like this happen?" I looked to Starscream. "What? Oh yes, ah. Well, there was a little... defect with the control panel...and the ground bridge collapsed... ah yes." _"Liar!"_ "I, see... mmh. As the ground bridge collapsed, it came to a time-space paradoxes. This would explain Lord Megatrons transformation back into a sparkling, without any knowledge of his life." "And now in normal Cybertronian", said Starscream and Knockout at the same time, "so we can understand it as well!" "Well..." "**Enough! ~can you fix it?"** All three stared at me. "Maybe, but only with the right tools. If I get a sample of Lord Megatrons blood, I should be able to make a cure." "But blood sample and Sparklings do not mix well!" Was Knockouts comment. "Then it would be useful, if you two", he motioned to Starscream and Knockout "hold him down."

The little Sparkling obviously was not happy to be held down and still. He was pretty grumpy and tried to get out of Knockouts and Starscreams hold. _Honestly, I would do the same. I am not a friend of physical contact, especially not with Decepticons like Starscream. Let alone from Autobots!_

As Shockwave injected the needle in one of the Sparklings arms, Megatron started crying. "Good job, Shockwave! Now he is crying and very loud! And he scratched my paint even more!" Shockwave ignored him again and got to work. "Nobody cares for your paint Knockout!" "At least I pay attention to my appearance! Not like somebody else with dents and scratches everywhere on him! Tell me, Starscream, how much of them were caused by Megatron and how much by the Autobots?" "Why you little…" And the shouting began, which made the Sparkling cry even more. _I wonder who the real Sparkling is. Lord Megatron or these two? _"Would you be so kind to shut up? I am trying to work here!" This made them stop! _Thank the Allspark! One problem is solved. _"And can somebot be so kind to solace the Sparkling? It is unbearable! "Alright, alright! No reason to go ballistic! I will take him, my paint is ruined anyway!"

Apparently the Sparkling did not want to be hold, at least not from Knockout. _I can understand him. _ He even tried to wiggle his way out. "Hey! Stay here!" "You are holding him completely wrong!" _Oh Primus, here we go again… I feel a headache coming…_"How do you know?!" "I just know!" "Than why don't you take him?" "Give him to me!" "FINE! Here!" Before it can get even worse I stepped in and arranged myself in front of Knockout. **"~progress with finding the left relics? Forge of Solus Primus. ~open ground bridge! Breakdown!" **"Whoa, slow down! You want me to go finding this relic with Breakdown?" I nodded. "Whatever. As long as Starscream is not coming with us, everything is fine!" With that he left the Medbay. I turned around to Starscream just in time to hear a loud thud and said bot yell: "Ouch! The little pest bit me!" Megatron started to cry again. I sighed mentally. _My headaches are getting worse… _

Starscream bent down in order to pick the Sparkling up again but said Sparkling crawled away. He did not stop crawling till he reached me, or better my leg. He looked up at me, still crying, and clung to my leg. I forced myself to hold completely still. _Starscream, get over here right now and take him away! I still hate physical contact! Even with sweet little Sparklings… No! Stop thinking that! He. Is. Not. Sweet. _Starscream reached for the Sparkling, but it only made matters worse. He clung to my leg even more and looked up at me with pleading eyes, as he said: "Mu…mum…Mummy!" _MUMMY? _"Just pick him up already! His cries are annoying", Shockwave suddenly said from right behind me. I just looked at him. "Somebot has to take care of him anyway! The cure will take it while and I have more than that to do!" "Soundwave and babysitting? Are you kidding me? Let me take him!" _I don not like the look on Starscreams face as he said this. Is he planning to kill a helpless Sparkling? That would suit him right… _"Sparklings need somebot to take care of them. It is only logical that his keeper is somebot he trusts and likes." I looked down to the still crying Sparkling. _Primus, why is something like this always happening to me? Slag it! _

I slowly, very slowly took my tentacles out and guided them to the Sparkling. Carefully picking him up with the tentacles, I brought him closer to my chest. Holding him against my chest and Laserbeak and wrapping my arms around him, like a carrier would do, he started to calm down. I could feel it at his heart beat. He stopped crying and clung to my chest plates and snuggled into them. _Keep calm down, Soundwave. It is for a greater cause…_

"Since this matter has been clarified now, we can switch to more important tasks at hand." Shockwave said. Starscream just scoffed and walked away. "Since he likes you, maybe something he still does remember from before the incident, he should stay in your quarters as well. He is safe there!" _Great, just great! _"Do not worry Soundwave; before the day is over I will have a bed ready for him. You just have to bring it in your quarter and till then you have to take him with you!" _Can this day become any worse? _"Oh, and before you ask, it will take a few weeks for me to make the cure. Maybe longer, it depends! Now go, I need peace!" With that he pushed me out of the Medbay… _Dammit! I just had to ask…_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember it is still the beginning.

If you like it, please leave a review. Reviews make me work faster!

Seriously, the first review made my day and motivated me to write chapter one! :)


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Yay, another chapter is done! This one was inspired by my niece. :D

Thanks for the reviews, followers and favourites. This really makes my day! :)

Disclaimer: I still do not own Transformers Prime!

* * *

Little Lord – Chapter 2

Standing outside the Medbay with a Sparkling clung to my frame I decided to go back to the control bridge. Unlike Starscream, I have work to do, so I made my way through the corridors of the Nemesis. Luckily without any Vehicon to see me. _Actually this has nothing to do with luck. I supervise the whole ship and can see were Vehicons are and were not. __By the way, I do __not__ believe in luck!_

After I entered the control bridge I locked the door behind me. I do not want any other disturbance… _For today I had enough_! I put Lord Megatron on the ground to my feet and start typing on the control panel, just in time for Knockout and Breakdown's respond. "We have the relic! Open the ground bridge!" The ground bridge opened a few metres behind me and Knockout stepped through with Breakdown following close behind him. I slightly turned around. "We have good and bad news", Knockout started, "we found the relic", he motioned to Breakdown, who was holding a big, golden hammer "but the one I took with me, was broken…" "Before we do anything else, can I bring this hammer into the warehouse?" I nodded and turned back do the control panel to unlock the door. After they left I made sure that little Megatron was fine. He was crawling all over the place as I remembered that I knew nothing about Sparklings. The next step was clear. I would search the data banks in order to gain the needed knowledge. I plugged in my tentacles and started my research, always with one optic on the Sparkling.

Half an hour later, I was done. Surprisingly, with no more interruptions and without any disturbance from the Sparkling. After he circled the room two times he sat by my side again and laid his head against one of my legs. He almost fell asleep, but Steve, one of the higher ranked Vehicons, entered the control room. He saluted: "Sir, we have a problem with the navigation systems in the back of the ship. Would you take a look, please?" I gave a silent order to Laserbeak, who unclasped from my chest plates, revealing my frame, and flew out of the room with Steve following. Megatron, who watched this scenario with fascination, was about to follow Laserbeak as well, but I stepped in front of him and set my foot in his way. He almost looked mad at me but his expression changed very fast as he clung to my leg _again _and held on to it. This time he also put his little feet onto mine and was now standing on my foot. I stepped back reflexively and took the Sparkling with me, which made the Sparkling giggle. _Actually, this is kind of cute. Yes, I admit it, he IS sweet._ He looked up at me with pleading eyes. _Does he want me to do it again? _In this moment Starscream called me via commlink: "Soundwave, I require you here at the commando bridge, now! Bring Megatron with you! Starscream over and out!" _Great, what does he want now?_

Laserbeak appeared in the doorway and clasped to my chest again. He reported to me that the problems were fixed. _At least one thing is solved, and now to Starscream. _I started to walk and the Sparkling hold on even tighter to me, in order not to fall down. He also giggled with each step I took even more. _It may be pretty hard to walk like that and it surely look hilarious or even awkward, but at least my arms are free. Actually, I did not care right now! _Like this I made my ways through the corridors of the Nemesis.

Finally before the door to the commando bridge I opened the door and stepped inside. The room was full of Decepticons and not only Vehicons. Airachnid, the Insecticon leader and even Dreadwing were there too. Only Knockout and Shockwave were missing. Probably because they had work to do, making the cure for Lord Megatron for example.

Starscream now approached me and stopped just in front of me. "Ah, there you are. Now give me the Sparkling." He said as he bent down. Megatron clenched my leg now so tight, it almost hurts. _Is he afraid of Starscream or does he simple not like him? Whatever it is, I will not hand Megatron over when he is uncomfortable with the situation! I am his caretaker after all! _I stepped back, out of Starscreams reach and took the Sparkling now in my arms. "Fine, then keep him! It does not matter!" _Was there hate in his voice? _He stepped beside me. "Fellow Decepticons, as you can see, our mighty Lord was accidently turned into a Sparkling! You will all agree that a Sparkling cannot rule an army. This is the reason why I take the lead now!" Muttering went through the crowd, until one of the Vehicons stepped out: "Why should you lead the Decepticons? Why not Airachnid or Soundwave instead?" _It seems they remember the last times Starscream tried to take Lord Megatron's rightful place as the leader! _"Because I am the Second in Commend! Soundwave is just the third and Airachnid just an officer. Any other questions? No? Good! Then this meeting is finished!" he turned to me again, "and you will hand over the Sparkling, it is an order!" **"I do not take orders from a coward!" **The surrounding officers gasped at my statement, but I did not care. _My first priority is my true master!_ Starscream got angrier with every passing second. "Well, and I will not tolerate disobedience! Now hand him over, or I will make sure you are punished!" "Keep calm!" Knockout interrupted, "I am sure we can solve this in another way!" _I had enough! _I gave Knockout the Sparkling and said: **"Medbay! Now!" **He ran out, followed by Breakdown and I turned than to Starscream **"Bring it one!" **"As you wish…", was the last thing Starscream said, before attacking me.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Yay, Soundwave is developing motherly instincts.

In the next chapter will be the fight between Soundwave ans Starscream!

I guess after that one, there will be a few chapters with fluffy moments between Soundwave and (t)his little Sparkling!

Leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any ideas for later chapters (I may write some of the ideas!)!

C YA! X)


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry, this chapter took me so long! But it was pretty hard for me to write, because it was my first battle scene.

Hope you will like it!

Disclaimer: Would I own Transformers Prime, I would not write this and I would be rich! But I do not.

* * *

Little Lord – Chapter 3

I barely dodged Starscream's attempt to slice me, but I was able to get a hold of his arms and hurled him across the whole room into the now fleeing crowd.

"You will pay for this!" He screamed as he aimed with his missile at me. I could dodge the first one without problems, but I have not seen the second on and it hit me with full force in my left shoulder. Great pain ran through my body and my left hand covered the wound reflexively. "Oh, does it hurt? Good!" _At least he has no more missiles! He now has to fight bot to bot ... hopefully my skills are still as good as they used to be!_ He came for me as I rejected my hand from my wound. I blocked his hits. Right, left, right and from above. He was about to use his claws and I shielded my visor with my arms. I crossed them before my visor and let him hit me. I waited for the right time, for an opportunity to hit him back and there it was. I opened my arms and reached back with my right one and punched him right into his face. He stumbled backwards and I punched him again. I dodged his punch and jumped lightly. I spun around mid air and sent him with a hard kick right into the next control panel. "Ahh!" He crashed right into it and destroyed the whole panel. _I may be a little rusty, but is still enough for Starscream!_ He was about to get up as I ran toward him. I reached him just in time to punch him into the glass windows at the front of the Nemesis. He went right through it, but was able to transform mid air. I ran to the hole and jumped out, transforming as well. I almost did not notice the wound and the streaming out Energon anymore.

The fight went on in the air. We circled each other again and again and were shooting at another. In his jet form he could easily dodge my shoots. _His vehicle mode is way faster than mine… In the long run I have no change against him, not in the air that is. All I have to do is hit him once, but then with full force so that he has to land. Or even better, so that he will crash! _I let Laserbeak 'free' once more and we now chased him in an attempt to hit him. I was able to distract him long enough for Laserbeak to shoot at his gear. _Finally! _He had no more control over his vehicle mode and was flying, or better falling, in direction of the Nemesis. Laserbeak latches onto me again and we were following Starscream's track of smoke.

Transforming once more I landed on both feet on the deck of the Nemesis. Starscream as transformed back as well. He was crawling out of a hole in the deck. His frame was covered in dents and scratches. _Déjà vu! _He was so busy with getting out, that he did not notice me. _I guess that it is my job, now that Lord Megatron is a sparkling, to put Starscream back in his place. Besides, the wound is still leaking Energon and it hurts pretty badly, now that I think about it. _I looked down at me. I received some dents and scratches too. I made my decision and started running towards him. His optics widened as he saw me and he tried to escape by transforming again, but I grabbed his stabilizer and tossed him across the deck. My shoulder ached badly, but right now, I did not care. _I will not show weakness in front of anyone. Especially not Starscream! _This time I walked towards him. It seems he has pain as well, besides he made no attempt to flee this time. As I reached him he crawled away on his aft. Or at least he tried, because behind him was a closed door. "Soundwave, you are not mad, are you?" He looked at my shoulder. "I mean, everybody argues sometimes, right? Äh…. You will not hurt me more, will you?" Only now I noticed he was holding his middle section. I could see Energon leaking from under his fingers, but way more as by me. "Sound… Soundwave?" His voice trembled and was only a whisper. _How sad he cannot see my face under the visor, or he would have seen a rather, nasty grin. _**"Oh, does it hurt?" **"Wha.." **"Good!" **His optics widened even more as he recognized his own words. **"~I will not tolerate disobedience! … You will pay for this!" **"This was just a joke! I just made fun. You understand me Soundwave, do you?" He said it that rushed; I almost could not understand it.** "~I will make sure you are punished!" **_Now, it is MY turn!_

I lifted him up with my tentacles. He was now on eye level with me. "Soundwave, please! I… I… I…!" **"You" **, I challenged him. "I apologize! You win!" I slightly tilted ma head. **"Too late!" **I raised my hands and started punishing him. As the Intelligent Officer I knew almost everything of everybody. Lord Megatron ordered me once to learn the weak spot of all members, in a case of treason we would be able to defeat the traitor faster and way more efficient. Or with other words I knew were Starscream's weak spots are and were he is very sensitive and there landed my punches. I also made sure the wound in his middle section would not remain the only one and that they would not vanish that fast. The sound of his screams was music to my audio receptors and I was remembered at my time as a gladiator in the pits of Kaon. _The screams of the losers were the highlight in every fight. Most of the time the gladiator killed his enemy, sometimes he let the crowd decide and rarely the opponent was allowed to live. I once battled against Megatronus, alias Lord Megatron, and I was certain that my screams would be heard in the arena, but I was wrong. He spared me and I became his most loyal follower. As a reminder, I swore to myself I would never use my voice again! But still, it made me pleasure to hear all the screams of my dying enemies. So I ask myself, shall I just kill Starscream? Shall I terminate him once and for all? After all he did he deserves this, but what would Lord Megatron do? He would certainly spare his life! Shall I do the same?_

I was torn from my thoughts as I heard the door beside us open. It revealed Knockout, together with little Sparkling Megatron. My decision was made. _I cannot kill Starscream. At least not in front of a Sparkling, especially if Lord Megatron is the Sparkling. _I let Starscream drop to the floor, where he curled up to a whimpering ball. "Mommy", Megatron said as he started to struggle in Knockout arms. "No!" The Sparkling stopped struggling for a moment and stared up at Knockout. "Not Mommy! Daddy!" _I cannot hear mockery in his voice… is he serious? _"Daddy?" "That is right, little one! Soundwave is your Daddy!" The Sparkling once again turned to me and opened his arms. "Daddy!" I sighed mentally and took him from Soundwave. Carefully positioning him on my heal arm. He instantly snuggled in my chest and this time I did not mind. "It seems you made yourself quite clear!" I looked to Knockout. "I am impressed, but I always knew there was more in you, than you show! … But can you be more careful the next time? I have to fix him!" He motioned to the now unconscious Starscream. He sighed as he bent down and picked Starscream up. "You should follow. You do not look pretty either, you know!" He went to the still open doors and motioned me to follow. Together we went to the Medbay.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! :)

Please, leave a review, so I know what you like and what not.

If you have any ideas how this story shall continue, tell me!

The ideas I already got, where pretty good! I just have to work them in!

Thanks, for reading, reviewing, etc. ;)

C YA! XD


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I am so soryy that this chapter took me so long, but I am very busy!

I hope you enjoy anyway!

_Italic: Soundwaves thoughts_

**Thick: Records played by Soundwave**

* * *

Little Lord- Chapter 4

As we arrived the Medbay, Starscream was laid down onto one of the berths and was stabilised. Knockout told me to sit down till he return with his equipment. He came back and was now working on my frame. The complete repairing took 90 earth minutes and during the whole process I held the Sparkling to my chest. After about 25 minutes he was fallen asleep in my arms. He looked pretty cute. Till he started drowling on me that is. I sighed mentally. _Hopefully he will stop drowling or I have to take an Energon bath again_! I looked down at myself. _I should take a bath anyway. Great... bath time with a Sparkling... This will be fun, especially the cleaning after...!_

After Knockout had finished he said: "Shockwave wanted to see you! He was not very pleased as I told him he had to wait till I finished the repairing on you. Luckily the doctor decides and is in this cases higher ranked!" I nodded and stood up carefully so I would not wake up the still sleeping Sparkling.

I headed straight to Shockwave's laboratory and was greeted by an annoyed looking Shockwave. "There you are. It is about time!" His optics landed on the Sparkling, "it is only logical that he is tired. Sparklings need a lot of sleep! Well, I told you he should sleep with you, didn't I?" I nodded. "Good. I let bring the Sparkling's bed to your room and after that I will make sure you have everything you need to take care of Lord Megatron. By the way... do you even know how to take care of a Sparkling?" I nodded again. _During work I searched a little in the data banks and thankfully found everything I needed to know_. "Alright! You should go now, somebots need peace to work. You should know!" With this I turned around and went to my room. As we arrived the Sparkling was awake again and was curiously looking all over the place. My eyes landed on the little bed, positioned at the foot of my berth. *Shockwave has done very well!* I placed the Sparkling in his bed and went to the bathroom, which is directly linked to my chambers. A privilege of being one of Megatron's most loyal officers. I let Laserbeak keep an eye on the Sparkling, besides he does not like water. I prepared everything for the bath and went back to get the Sparkling.

I sat down first and put the Sparkling slowly into the water on my lap. As soon as he touched the water my little Lord started giggling. Very much and very loud. _And again it prooved to be a great idea to take the soundproof chambers. Megatrons chamber is soundproof as well. Good for me, because his sneering is unbearable. Especially if his berthroom is right next to mine. He choosed this plays so he can be near me. When we are together he is almost pretty near at my side. A habit he picked up after we became allies back at Cybertron. I guess he feels safer around me... that would explain his attitude as a Sparkling…_ I was torn from my train of thoughts as some Energon hit my visor. I looked irritated to the Sparkling, of course he was not able to see my irritated optics. I still had the visor on my face. _Nobody has ever seen me without my visor and it shall stay this way!_ The Sparkling hit the Energon surface with his little servos and it spilled everwhere. He stopped his activity and looked at me with his big blue optics. Funny how not only the size but his optic colour has changed! I slightly tilted my head. A little smile appeared on his face and he started wiggling out of my lap. I let go of him and he positioned himself on the other side of the tube. He turned around and faced me again. _What is he doing?_ I got my answer as he hit the surface again so that I was hit by the Energon again. I wiped the energon away and looked in pleading bright blue optics. _I knew it. This would become a big mess!_ I sighed mentally but made up my mind. The bathroom was ruined anyway so I split him back and the 'fight' began.

The bath war lasted an hour till I stepped in. I suddenly grabbed the Sparkling, who squealed in return. I washed the now pouting Sparkling and then me.

As we were finished I carried him to his little berth and sat him down. Shall _I clean up the bath? _I suddenly felt very tired. _Tomorrow it is then..._ and with this I laid into my own berth, listening to the steady breathing of the already recharging Sparkling. I just laid there for a few minutes, listening to the silence and the peace till I finally fell into recharge myself.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Please leave a review if you liked it! :)

Thank you for all the rewievs and idead you wrote!

I am pretty sure that I will use them! :)

C Ya :D


	6. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I am really, really sorry that it took me so long to update! :( But I am very busy in real life.

I'll try to post new chapters once in a week or once in two weeks, but I can't promise anything! ^^

However, hope you'll enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I still do not own Transformers Prime.

* * *

Little Lord – Chapter 5

I woke up abruptly. My processor told me, that I was only fallen asleep an hour ago. _What happened?_ Still groggy from just awaking, I sat up. I could here an annoying sound but didn't know where it came from. _By the deepest pits of Kaon, what is this noise? It sounds like... crying?!_

I was fully awake now. I stood up from my berth and went directly to Megatron's berth. The Sparkling was crying and moving in his berth. I picked him up, but he would not stop crying. _I hate to admit it, but I am a little overwhelmed by this situation. What do I have to do now? Is he hungry?_ I put him back into his berth and warmed up, as fast as I could, a bottle with Energon. Again I picked him up and tried to feed him with no success! He struggled in my arms and i almost dropped him. The bottle landed on the floor and the Energon spilled all over the floor. _Great, just great!_ I started to rock him gentle, but without success. _What shall I do? Shall I play him a lullaby?_ I sighed mentally. _I am not a radio... whatever... I should stop complaining. I could give him to Starscream, but... . No! Not 'but' definitely not! Am I crazy? Is my processor defect?_ I shook my head. _Now is not the time to think about that. I should take care of the Sparkling._ So I started to search the Internet for a lullaby.

Finally I found something. I still rocked the Sparkling and started the music.

**Come little children,**

**I'll take thee away, **

**Into a land of enchantment.**

**Come little children, **

**The time's come to play,**

**Here in my garden of shadows.**

_The text is not that good, when I think about it. It is time to sleep, not to play! And why would somebody take his Sparkling to a garden of shadows? Wouldn't they be afraid...? I guess I will never fully understand the humans!_

***Follow sweet children,**

**I'll show thee the way,**

**Through all the pain and the sorrow.**

**Weep not poor children,**

**For life is this way,**

**Murdering beauty and passion.**

_Wait... first the singer wants to help the Sparklings and now she is telling them that life is this way? What is that for a logic?* I looked down at my Sparkling. *Wait, what? MY Sparkling? He is not my Sparkling he is my lord. Even if he is so vulnerable and sweet..._

**Hush now, dear children,**

**It must be this way,**

**To wary of life and deception.**

**Rest now my children,**

**For soon we'll away,**

**Into the calm and the quiet.**

_Deception, hm? Is Lord Megatron wary of deception too? He acts differently since Optimus Prime lost his memories and was once again Orion Pax. Does he miss the old times back on Cybertron? Do I miss the time back on Cybertron? Yes! And no! I am wary of the war. Of all the destruction and pain. That is one of the reasons why I am never on the field. I cannot take the destruction, murdering and pain, I am not Starscream after all. _

Deep in thoughts I did not notice that the Sparkling drifted away. I was still rocking him and did not dare to turn of the music. I feared he would wake up again. So I let the song play on.

**Come little children, **

**I'll show thee the way, **

**Into a land of enchantment. **

**Come little children, **

**The time's come to play, **

**Here in my garden of shadows. **

With that the song ended, but I did not stop rocking him gentle! Instead of laying him back down into his own berth I let him sleep in my arms. I slowly sat down onto my berth and sat upright with my back leaning against the wall. He slightly turned in my arms and laid his head on my chest while his little servos grabbed at my chest plates.

_I always thought that he was one of my few friends; actually he is part of my family. When I think about it, Megatron and Laserbeak are my only family... but this is hilarious. From what you see, he could be my older brother, but I have to play his father now. Hopefully Lord Megatron will take all this well, if he ever becomes his old self that is... Stop it! Stop thinking that Soundwave, of course he will! Shockwave can do it. But... would it really bother me to take care of him? I mean except the trouble a Sparkling could cause... It wouldn't be that bad actually and isn't this what I always promised him? I always told him, I would protect him and be there for him. Even if doesn't look like it now, back on Cybertron, at the beginning of the war, he was quite shy, nervous and sometimes he even was unsure and scared. And me, as the older one, had the job to protect and comfort him. Yes, I am the older one, but only a few eons. They doesn't really matter, but for him they did._

I was brought back from my thoughts as I felt something wet on my finger. I looked down and I had to smile a little. The Sparkling was sucking on my finger.

_Memo: Ask Shockwave for a teat! Oh Alpha Trion, you can't be serious!_ I sighed mentally. _We can be happy, that you landed on the Nemesis little one! ... wait... am I talking to the Sparkling, in my head?! All right, now it is officially. The Decepticons made me become crazy. I knew it! I always knew it! _I sighed again. _But thankfully Lord Megatron, or better Sparkling Megatron, wasn't brought to our enemies on the field. When I think about it, I guess we should try to make a truce. That would at least solve some of my problems... Yes! That's what we do! Tomorrow in the morning I will contact the Autobot base!_

With that I just watched the Sparkling for a while and fell back into recharge.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter.

I knew, there were almost only Soundwaves thoughts, but I thought they were necessary to understand him.

(He is pretty OC, I know, but this is how I interpret him)

When you liked it/ have ideas/ want to give me critic leave a review. I am happy for every review I get! :)

C YA! XD


End file.
